happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stealing the Spotlight (Final Destination Version)
Alex Browning walks out of his trailer, holding a coffee cup and wearing a nightcap, apparently having just woken up. He looks with pride at the broken and flickering blue Christmas lights that decorate his home, but he spits out his coffee when he looks over at Nora Carpenter's house. Nora and her son Tim are working together to string up brand new, multi-colored Christmas lights. Jealous, Alex mutters beneath his breath and retreats inside his trailer. As he closes his door, his Christmas lights fall down. Meanwhile, Tim plays with a hammer while Nora descends her ladder. She picks the ladder up and unknowingly swings it around, accidentally knocking Tim face first to the ground. One of Tim's front teeth falls out of his mouth, and he begins crying. After sticking the tooth back into Tim's mouth fails, Nora uses her hammer to force the tooth into Tim's mouth. She and Tim are both satisfied with the result, even though the tooth is clearly not where it should be. Alex drags a heavy ball of Christmas lights, while Evan Lewis comes hopping down the road carrying a lollipop. He sees the brightly colored Christmas lights and mistakes them for candy. He throws his lollipop away and starts eating the cord of Christmas lights, not realizing he's consuming plastic and glass rather than the sugar he craves. As Alex tries to hang up his Christmas lights, he feels some resistance in the cord. He yanks it and we hear a squishing noise as Evan screams from the top of his lungs. Later, Alex stares proudly at his lights, not noticing that Evan's digestive system and organs are attached to them. On the roof of his house, Nora hammers down nails to tie the Christmas light cords around. As she hammers, a bucket of nails next to her slowly slides to the edge of the roof, eventually falling off. Nora looks down from the roof and sees that the bucket has landed top-down on Tim. From Tim's point of view, we see Nora lift the bucket in horror and then replace the bucket as she is about to vomit. Inside, Nora removes the nails lodged in Tim's head with the claw of her hammer. One nail won't come out, however, so Nora hammers it down and smiles, satisfied despite Tim's cries. Back outside, Nora and a bandaged Tim plug in their Christmas lights, amazing spectators, including Alex. Realizing that he has to pull out all the stops, Alex drops a small Christmas light he's holding and sneaks away while still holding onto a larger bulb. Back at Alex's trailer, a crowd gathers to see Alex's decorations. Alex has many items stacked on his trailer, tied together with Christmas lights. The items decorating Alex's home include a street lamp, a disco ball, Alex's car, and a lighthouse light, among other things that aren't even Christmas related. Alex, donning a pair of tinted safety goggles, throws the switch to his lights, lighting up the entire forest. While shielding her eyes, Candice Hooper's arm catches fire which soon spreads to her entire body. Behind her, a blinded Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin run into each other. Nora's head begins to boil, while the top half of Tim's body explodes. Tod Waggner and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the light, while Andy Kewzer actually has to shield his eyes. The rays from Alex's lights are so strong, they even cause the moon to explode. Alex, burnt and blackened, turns off the lights and removes his goggles, and gives a smile of satisfaction, whereupon his eyes immediately melt from the hot temperature. Nearby, Andy gives Alex a thumbs up, not realizing that his thumb is on fire. Category:Fan Version episodes